


Билет из дома

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Presumed Dead, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Ричард очень здорово умеет не лезть к Гэвину дальше его границ, так что некоторые вещи становятся сюрпризом даже после года отношений.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Билет из дома

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено сразу двумя работами: великолепным артом от Ivory and gold:  
> https://twitter.com/sspitfire_pilot/status/1264614834454347777?s=20  
> И отличным комиксом Кони по мотивам недавних недопохорон Гэвина:  
> https://twitter.com/_Konia_/status/1264203061293207554?s=20  
> Я обещал написать - я написал!

Разбор вещей мог занять очень много времени, но Ричард не жаловался. Ему всегда было любопытно узнать о Гэвине что-то еще, особенно когда он не лез под руку, а смирно лежал в надувном кресле и жалобно шевелил конечностями. Иногда жадное щупальце протягивалось и перебирало волосы, но на большее Гэвина не хватало. Гэвина часто не хватало на быт: почти все личные вещи так и стояли в покоробившихся за годы картонных коробках.  
— Ох, макаронного монстра ради, как же я вчера нажрался, — простонал он снова. Пальцы скользнули по диоду. — Не помню ничего после одиннадцати, как отрезало.  
— Забавно. У тебя в крови было только два с половиной промилле.  
— Я никогда не привыкну! Ты весь вечер анализировал?  
— Да. И могу сказать, что во время предложения ты был абсолютно трезв.  
Ричард отложил коробку и подтянул Гэвина к себе, медленно и тщательно целуя. Их первый совместный отпуск вчера получил неожиданный поворот: Гэвин прижал его к стене и потребовал ответить, выйдет ли Ричард за него. Пришлось отвечать «да» восемь раз, чтобы он наконец-то поверил. И целовать после каждого «да».   
Гэвин стек на пол и устроился головой на коленях. У них даже не было настоящих колец, пришлось импровизировать: свое Ричард нарисовал прямо на скине, а для Гэвина скрутил из маркировочной трубки, мерцавшей синим, и теперь его безымянный палец забавно оттопыривался.  
Все, кто мог заключить брак, вечером субботы не были готовы откликаться на их призыв, но Ричард, проштудировав постановления, нашел действующее отделение церкви Летающего Макаронного Монстра. Им даже выдали шапки-дуршлаги.  
— У нас будут самые нелепые свадебные фотки, — Гэвин переплел пальцы с Ричардом, мешая ему разбирать вещи. — Я хочу одну на стол в участок. Мне все будут завидовать, ты знаешь, эмиссар Иерихона?  
Ричард хмыкнул. Почему-то Гэвину ужасно нравилось его официальное звание. Жаль, что не получилось стать детективом, как брат — но они все равно работали вместе, потому что Ричард курировал официальные взаимодействия сообщества андроидов, включая, конечно, и контакты с полицией.  
— Тебе все завидуют с тех пор, как мы начали встречаться. Давай я продолжу разбирать вещи. Ты же не хочешь переезжать ко мне с парой носков в кармане?  
Гэвин рассмеялся, ткнулся лицом в бок и так замер. Двенадцать недель и два дня назад они отметили год с тех пор, как бесконечное запутанное дело закончилось в постели.   
Гэвин улыбался — Ричард это чувствовал, даже не глядя в лицо. Растрепавшиеся волосы прошивали седые нити — это после тяжелого, невероятно выматывающего забега по всем судебным инстанциям, когда андроидов почти смогли загнать обратно в рабство. Может, именно тогда Ричард по-настоящему влюбился. До этого все казалось приключением, немного нелепым лавхейтом, от ссоры до постели. Потом все стало серьезно.  
Пальцы проследили длинный свежий шрам на шее, там, где полгода назад прошелся нож. Тогда Ричард фактически переехал в съемную каморку Гэвина: к порезанному горлу прилагалась сломанная рука. Тогда стало понятно, что у них все всерьез. Следующим шагом Ричард прогнозировал переезд Гэвина к себе, но тот удивил. Гэвин всегда мог его удивить.   
— Я мешаю тебе разбирать вещи, — мурлыканье было таким томным, что сподвигало совсем не на бытовые дела. Да еще пальцы скользнули за пояс джинсов.  
— Моя модель все еще считается передовой. Я справлюсь, — Ричард вскрыл наконец-то коробку, быстро анализируя содержимое.  
Два бумажных фотоальбома и одна мятая фотография без рамки. Диод замигал красным: на ней Гэвин был в оранжевой арестантской робе, неловко курящий скованными руками. Не больше семнадцати лет — совсем юный.  
— Чего ты там нашел... макарошек ради, да это же мой билет из дома! — Гэвин неловко рассмеялся и выхватил фотографию, потянулся спрятать, но с усилием вернул. Нос у него покраснел, ярко выделяя шрам. — Забыл, что ткнул его сюда.  
— Билет? Но это фотография.  
— Ты мой буквальный, — Гэвин с еще большей неловкостью ткнулся в щеку с поцелуем. Он совершенно не умел быть нежным, но очень старался.   
Ричард терпеливо ждал, пока он созреет рассказать больше. Гэвин беспокойно тер виски, потом схватил карман, в котором не было телефона — тот остался на столе в кухне.   
Но тут пришло сообщение от Коннора: «Мне жаль, что обстоятельства сложились подобным образом».  
«Не жалей меня. Я сам выбрал», — ответил Ричард без задержки. Коннор ужасно не одобрял его связь с Гэвином, переоценивая свое знание людей.  
«Мы всегда готовы помочь, ты же знаешь».  
Значит, и Хэнк не одобрил решение о браке. Конечно, Ричард и Гэвин никого пока не оповещали специально, но и не скрывали. Гэвин вчера даже выложил фотографию с их самодельными кольцами в инстаграмм.   
— Ладно, загружу тебя хорошенько, железяка.   
Гэвин сел рядом, скрестив ноги. Ричарда завораживало, как он двигался, когда менял позу — в таком крепко сбитом теле сложно было заподозрить почти балетную гибкость.  
Пришло еще сообщение от патрульного Джейкоба, одного из немногих андроидов, оставшихся в участке с дореволюционных времен: «Ужасно жалко, Восемьдесят Седьмой. Мы все здесь, если понадобимся».  
Как будто Ричард не вышел замуж, а готовился к похоронам! Джейкобу даже отвечать не хотелось, так что он попросту выключил связь, оставив только экстренный канал на случай, если Маркусу понадобится помощь.  
— Знаешь, я ведь терпеть не мог полицию. И все эти блядь официальные институции...   
— Ты обещал разделять со мной фрикадельки, пока мы не отправимся в страну вечных спагетти.   
— Потому что ты охуенный, Ричи. Не отвлекай меня. Сейчас расскажу нормально!  
Гэвин отчаянно потер лоб, оставив алые пятна, и все-таки заговорил. Кое-что Ричард знал из его досье: родился в Левистоне, штат Мичиган, населением полторы тысячи человек, в семье программистки и полицейского, а позже — шерифа округа Монморанси. Округ населяло всего десять тысяч человек.  
Также Ричард знал, что мать Гэвина погибла, когда тому было два, но отец все еще работал, хотя мог бы выйти на пенсию.   
— Знаешь, па — он нормальный, — Гэвин смотрел куда-то в сторону, как будто изучая образ отца. Ричарду оставались только фотографии из его фейсбука: поджарый крепкий мужчина, очень похожий на Гэвина, тоже со шрамом на лице, только идущим через всю щеку и бровь.  
— Я бы хотел познакомиться, если это не...  
— О, познакомишься. Охренеешь еще, — Гэвин закатил глаза. — Ладно. Он, понимаешь, нормальный такой служака, нормальный. А тут что мамка — вот приспичило ей, блядь, полезть в тот колодец, а? Не сиделось на месте, нельзя было дождаться спасателей!  
Гэвин резко стиснул кулак, и на челюсти вздулись желваки. Пришлось срочно его обнимать, пока не выдохнет, не расслабится в руках, переживая старую боль. Теперь он звучал немного невнятно:  
— Ну а потом я подрос, и ты думаешь, я сейчас пиздец? А тогда умножай на триста! Я был просто термоядерный пиздец в кубе. Или как там. В общем, плохо. Ну и срались с па, аж дым стоял. Как ты догадываешься, он тоже слегка пиздец, так что мы друг друга стоили.  
— Я даже не сомневался, — Ричард хмыкнул еле слышно, поглаживая как раз один из шрамов ниже локтя. На самом деле это был след не от попытки суицида, а от неудачного прыжка: Гэвин напоролся рукой на обломок стекла и проехался по нему, распоров руку едва не до вены.  
— Так что когда я разок решил спиздить кое-какую полезную информацию из архива для друга и попался. Мог реально сесть в тюрьму, но па тогда не оставлял надежды запихнуть меня в полицейскую академию в Чикаго, так что только по шее получил нехило. А потом я посрался с кузеном и вот понеслось. Па взбесился и загнал меня по знакомству в нашу локальную тюрячку на трудотерапию, — Гэвин взмахнул фотографией и фыркнул. — Я полов на всю оставшуюся жизнь тогда намылся, два месяца летом отпахал вместо работы.   
Ричард рассмеялся, и Гэвин прижался затылком к плечу и задышал чуть-чуть ровнее. В углу с легким шумом включился робот-пылесос, но Ричард заглушил его: сейчас по полу с разложенными коробками и стопками книг было не проехать.  
На пылесосе с некоторых пор красовалась наклейка с диодом, а Гэвин отдавал ей преувеличенные почести.  
— Что же ты сделал кузену? Я не знал, что у тебя есть двоюродный брат.  
— Потому что ты хороший мальчик и не полез меня раскапывать, как этот засранец Коннор.   
— Я ждал, пока ты расскажешь.  
— В общем, моя ма, ее звали Эдит... — на секунду пальцы Гэвина снова сжались в кулак. — В общем, у нее есть сестра, Лоретта Бадэ. Она не брала фамилию мужа, так что ее редко со мной связывают, вот Кон нарыл и доебался.  
— Он просто хотел больше о тебе знать, чтобы наладить контакты. И даже извинялся, — напомнил Ричард мягко.  
— Да помню, помню. Не люблю, когда в трусы лезут. Ну вот, она была бы по мужу Камски. Догадываешься потихоньку, да? В общем, Элайджа Камски — мой кузен. Такое, — Гэвин покрутил рукой. — Прикинь как эпично: я в шестнадцать был долбоебом, который даже в колледж не собирался, а тут такое вот выплывает, блядь, на серебристой Феррари в наши ебеня и выкатывает, мол, не хотели бы вы поговорить с моим адвокатом! Па пошел говорить с адвокатом, а я доебался.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих умениях, — Ричард едва сдержал смешок. Гэвин запрокинул голову и показал ему язык, сверкнув пирсингом.   
— Он такой предлагает — хочешь десять кусков, чтобы не трепаться с журналистами. Ну и я пообещал, что непременно расскажу им историю о том, как он лез на дерево и порвал трусы. Ну он тоже пиздюченыш был, бородатый дурила такой — аж запыхтел, мол, не было такого! Но дам, мол, двадцать, только чтобы я заткнулся и не травил придуманные байки.  
— Боюсь представить, куда это привело.  
— Догнал до семидесяти трех, — Гэвин закрыл лицо руками. — В общем, пока его адвокат вернулся, Элайджа перевел мне семьдесят кусков, и я тут же при нем все скинул Красному кресту и на приют для живности, волонтерил там.  
Ричард не удержался и все-таки рассмеялся. Он прекрасно помнил, что устроил Элайджа Камски его брату. И Коннор, пожалуй, заслуживал узнать эту историю, когда полностью помирится с Гэвином.  
— И за это тебя отправили в тюрьму?  
— Адвокат разорался, что это мошенничество, Элайджа орал, что ему плевать уже, лишь бы обо мне никогда не слышать. Ну тут я пообещал рассказать. что у него на пояснице есть татуировка бабочки. Па меня чуть не убил, извинялся перед ними. Ну я долбоеб — мы реально могли огрести иск, но как-то обошлось.  
— Тогда почему это — билет из дома? Ведь тебя не выгнали.  
— Па меня щелкнул, когда я только отправился в кутузку, — Гэвин расправил фотографию, ногтем поправил глубокий залом. — Ну и отослал фотку Элайдже. Типа в рамках извинения.   
Пожалуй, это действительно было унижение. Ричард мягко накрыл руку Гэвина своей, с мерцающим широким световым кольцом, и снова переплел пальцы, накрывая обидную фотографию их соединенными ладонями.  
— Но ты все-таки решил пойти в полицию.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
— Тогда в Детройте строили этот стеклянный хуй, башню Киберлайф, куча народа съехалась, копов не хватало. Ну они и предлагали большие гранты тем, кто мог сдать тесты на высший балл. Я сдал. Ну и вот я тут. Детектив первого ранга, долбоеб первостатейный.  
Ричард подул ему в волосы и откинулся назад, устраивая Гэвина у себя на груди поудобнее. Самый вредный коп Детройта. Въедливый, внимательный, умный. Спасший больше андроидов, чем любой другой человек в этом городе, даже больше, чем Хэнк, потому что тот больше работал по людям.  
Пришло сообщение по экстренной линии связи, от Маркуса: «Восемьдесят седьмой, если тебе нужна помощь — мы всегда к твоим услугам. Пожалуйста, не запирайся от нас».  
«Я не понимаю, почему мой брак вызывает столько драмы», — резко ответил ему Ричард.  
«Брак?..»  
Ричард запросил подробности и Маркус передал их. Тириум слегка замедлил бег.  
— Если ты не помнишь прошлую ночь после одиннадцати... Гэвин, в час тридцать тебе кто-то звонил. Конечно, ты не помнишь...  
— После одиннадцати — как отрезало! Я могу посмотреть в терминале.  
— Ты выложил фотографию в Инстаграм, помнишь?   
— Па звонил, что ли?  
— Нет. Твой кузен. Хотел поздравить, наверное.   
— Ох ты ж ебаные фрикадельки. Я что-нибудь ляпнул?   
— Ты ушел поговорить на балкон, я не стал подслушивать. Как оказалось, ты ответил следующее, — Ричард воспроизвел запись.  
Искаженный неестественный голос проскрипел: «Гэвин Рид больше не обслуживается. Перезвоните на ближайшее кладбище. Бип».   
— Блядь.  
— К сожалению, в участке, куда он позвонил, работала Тина.   
Гэвин постучался лбом в плечо Ричарда. Догадался, значит.  
— Она сказала, что мой труп отправили по месту производства?  
— Приблизительно. Он задал вопрос «жив ли Гэвин Рид», и она ответила, что не проверяла, но в последний раз ты был холоден, как лед. Мистер Камски не уловил иронии и позвонил твоему отцу с соболезнованиями. Он связался с участком и передал информацию, которая, конечно, исказилась...  
— И они решили, что в отпуске я убился?  
— Именно так. У меня двадцать восемь сообщений от Коннора, который решил, что я хочу последовать за тобой и тоже умереть.  
Гэвин нервно расхохотался, Ричард тоже улыбнулся, рассылая оповещения, что детектив Рид не спешит умирать, это всего лишь недопонимание. До кухни, где телефон Гэвина едва не лопался от сообщений и звонков, они шли в обнимку. Необходимая поддержка, ничего больше.  
Особенно важная, когда Гэвин вызвал номер отца.  
— Па, я не умер, я замуж вышел... Па, ты там жив? Да, замуж. За андроида, правда, так что может лучше бы я умер, но... Извини, тупая шутка. Одну секунду, — Гэвин прикрыл динамик ладонью. — Рич, он хочет приехать в гости.  
— Дай мой адрес. Потом разберемся с вещами.  
— Спасибо, ты лучший, — Гэвин вернулся к звонку. — Конечно, приезжай, па, я адрес уточнял. Муж хочет с тобой познако... Ну да, «он», па, у тебя есть другой сын, не гей? А, ты в этом смысле. Да, муж. Ну мало ли что я говорил, в реанимацию его иначе не пустят! Да. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Нос у Гэвина снова горел красным — и щеки, и даже кончики ушей. И глаза блестели. Он с минуту стоял, просто смотря на фотографию отца — стоял и улыбался.  
Потом выбрал пропущенный вызов от кузена и решительно ткнул в «перезвонить».  
— Добрый день, мистер Камски. Нет, я не официальный представитель. То есть я официальный Гэвин Рид, я не умер. Вы разговаривали не со мной, а с шестью маргаритами и двумя шотами егермейстера.  
Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, и Ричард невольно вслушался, хотя старался отсекать излишнее восприятие. Слышно было дыхание человека на другой стороне. Потом раздался смешок. Другой. Мистер Камски хохотал, чем-то хлопал и всхлипывал.  
— Двадцать лет прошло! Двадцать лет, Гэвин! Почему ты все еще можешь меня наебать!   
— Потому что я — первородный хаос. Ну, некоторые так говорят, — Гэвин ткнул Ричарда в бок. Запомнил, значит. — Передать трубку?.. Хорошо. Рич, с тобой хотят поговорить.  
Голос создателя. Серия RK, от Маркуса до сиблингов 900, реагировали на него одинаково — опасливым благоговением. Коннор считал, что это потому что для них использовались старые протоколы первых Хлой, еще не зачищенных поздними поколениями программистов Киберлайф. Всем остальным Элайджа Камски приходился прадедом, и только им, как и Хлоям — отцом. Они встречались, и не раз — со стороны Киберлайф именно Камски выступал переговорщиком, дающим неофициальные советы и рекомендации. Иногда они шли на пользу андроидам, иногда — людям. Он явно пытался соблюдать баланс.  
— Мистер Камски?  
— Элайджа. Ричард, эмиссар Иерихона, не так ли?  
— Это верно.   
— Значит, теперь мой драгоценный кузен на твоем попечении?  
— Я бы назвал это равноправным союзом, который мы узаконили по юридическим соображениям, — упростил картину Ричард.  
В этой картине не было блеска в глазах Гэвина, и не было попытки неловко встать на колени, потому что колено у него все еще побаливало после травмы и он чуть не упал. Не было смешного дуршлага на голове во время церемонии под запах марихуаны, жарких поцелуев в лифте, в котором пришлось взломать камеру наблюдения, не было шота егермейстера, выпитого с ладони Ричарда, потому что Гэвину хотелось облизывать его пальцы.  
— По юридическим соображениям? — переспросил Камски.  
— Наследование, доступ в больницу. Технические причины.   
— Технические причины. В любом случае, поздравляю. Можете навестить меня, если захотите. Я определенно хочу поближе с вами познакомиться.  
Камски прервал звонок, но в последнюю секунду Ричард, кажется, услышал новый взрыв хохота.  
Недолго они с Гэвином смотрели друг на друга.   
— Технические причины, — мурлыкнул Гэвин, — сейчас возьмут носки с трусами и переедут к тебе жить.   
— Мы можем купить новые носки и трусы. Поедем, — Ричард поймал его лицо в ладони и снова поцеловал. — Хочу быть уверен, что технические причины не обернутся техническими неполадками.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящения:  
> Айвори - я давно горю по твоим артам и так рад, что удалось написать по одному!  
> Конь,ты жжошь)


End file.
